Judy Hopps/Relationships
This is an article focusing on the relationships of Judy Hopps in Zootopia. Nick Wilde See: Judy and Nick's Relationship Chief Bogo Chief Bogo was immediately against Judy upon her induction into his precinct, apparently feeling her assignment was forced upon him, coupled with the fact that he strongly believed bunnies to be incapable of handling police work. He treated her harshly as a result of this, assigning her mediocre tasks and using her faults as excuses to fire her. When he was forced to assign her with the case of the missing Emmitt Otterton, he gave her a near impossible window of time to do so, allowing her two days to solve a case that he and his entire force had been unable to crack in two weeks, by that point, with the consequences of facing resignation. Judy generally treated Bogo with respect in spite of all of this, although she made it clear numerous times that she joined the force to work diligently and make the world a better place, unhappy with the light duties she had been assigned to due to her species. With both herself and Bogo being extremely strong-willed and stubborn, they shared a tense relationship for a good while. However, after Judy proved herself by finding Otterton, as well as all of the other mammals that have recently gone missing, Bogo's respect was fully earned, as he immediately began to treat his newest recruit with the utmost respect from that moment forward, going as far as to vocally view her as the greatest example of what a "good cop" can and should be. Bonnie and Stu Hopps Despite their dated views on the world, and especially predators, Judy shares a loving relationship with her parents, who often go out of their way to ensure their daughter is happy, and above all, safe. Judy has shown discomfort with their clingy nature, and unwillingness to exceed expectations (notably with their reservations towards Judy becoming the first rabbit officer for the ZPD), but their words of discouragement have never gotten to her, and the two eventually come around to accepting, as well as supporting their daughter's strong will, though they still strive to ensure she's safe at all times. Though her independence and confidence lead her to ignore their pessimism, Judy was still unwilling to admit to her parents that her first day on the force was less than stellar, valuing their opinions enough to the point where she was embarrassed to admit that she had been relegated to parking duty on her first day. Over time, Judy's optimism and courageous spirit would positively influence her parents to the point where they, themselves, became optimists who stood by their daughter's side when she was at her lowest point, exclaiming their admiration for her willingness to try in spite of the odds against her. They would also become more accepting towards predators, going as far as to establish a partnership with Gideon Grey, admitting that they wouldn't have done so if not for Judy's progressive world views. Upon learning this, Judy came to respect her parents all the more. Gideon Grey Gideon Grey was Judy's childhood bully, and one of the major influences on her persistent nature and refusal to accept prejudice and underestimation. As children, Judy's goodwill and Gideon's superiority complex led to a lethal confrontation during a community fair; one that would have Judy develop a hidden fear and distrust towards foxes. Even as an adult, despite claiming that Gideon was simply a "jerk who happened to be a fox", their antagonistic history would lead Judy—a considerably progressive individual—to become prejudiced herself, going as far as to carrying around fox repellent on her first day at work. Years after their last confrontation, Judy and Gideon crossed paths once more, and the latter was shown to have matured significantly. He immediately apologized to Judy for his cruel behavior, explaining that, as a child, he suffered from self-doubt that manifested itself into unchecked rage and aggression. Judy bears no ill will, nor did she show any hesitation in approaching her former tormentor, and the two have apparently made amends. Gideon was even unknowingly helpful in Judy's mission to crack a case that had been plaguing Zootopia, by the time of their reunion. Mr. Big Judy hypocritically judged Mr. Big solely on his species when they first encountered one another, with the former viewing Big as a non-threat, despite his reputation, in response to his size. She nevertheless accused him of being a serious suspect in Emmitt Otterton's disappearance, based on her evidence, and immediately marked him as an enemy, only to regret such a decision when Big proved his power by nearly having her and Nick iced. However, their relationship took a major turn when it was revealed that Judy had saved his daughter Fru Fru the previous day. This action put Big in Judy's debt, and he immediately returned the favor by providing useful information on Otterton's disappearance. Over time, Mr. Big's fondness for Judy continued to grow; she became a welcomed member of his extended family, being appointed as the godmother of Fru Fru's expected daughter, and was also granted protection, support, and hospitality by Mr. Big and his mafia, evidenced by their immediate assistance in interrogating Duke Weaselton to help solve Judy's case, providing her with comfort and refreshments as they did so. Category:Relationships